Mitad Luna, Mitad Sol
by Axel Black
Summary: No es la tipica historia: "Se habrán dicho muchas cosas, se habrán escrito muchos libros, pero mientras tu corazón no lo sienta, nada sabrás del amor verdadero." Una idea original de Chica Estrellita, complementada por Amiga del alma y un servidor...
1. La misión

**Bienvenidos amados (as) lectores (as). Esta historia usa como base principal a los personajes de la tan exitosa saga escrita por SM. Este fic es una idea de una de las escritoras de Fanfiction _Chica_**_** Estrellita. **_**Y nos hemos unido dos escritores, son las ideas de _Amiga del Alma _y un servidor. Espereramos que esta loca combinación de mentes sea de su agrado.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>La misión<strong>_

* * *

><p>En una sala oscura dentro de la Agencia Para Agentes Especiales, dos hombres hablaban. La sala, en medio tenía una mesa negra y echa de metal, con botones y un mapa. No había sillas, en la mesa había dos vasos de vino, uno medio lleno y el otro vació. La sala estaba pintada de negro y solo estaba iluminada por la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas y las luces de herramientas que brillaban un poco en los botones.<p>

Un día nublado, con mucho viento. Típico de la zona en la que se encontraban.

—Bien… creo que será posible ¿Quiere a alguien es especial? —Preguntó el señor Uley mirando a Charlie Swan quien, seguro de sí mismo, negó con la cabeza—Bien, aquí tiene —le entregó una foto de un chico, pelo negro al igual que sus ojos y piel morena—. Jacob Black, un buen agente inteligente, pero no estuvo mucho tiempo en la escuela. Un buen físico, buenos reflejos y manda buenos golpes.

—¿Es seguro para mi hija?

Si, Charlie estaba buscando un guardaespaldas para su hija de dieciocho años, Isabella Swan, quien estaba en peligro ya que el, un millonario conocido por tener grandes fabricas y algo mafioso, estaba siendo perseguido por unos mafiosos mayores quienes creían que él les había robado dinero. Era todo mentira. Su hija estaba en peligro y él no permitiría que nada le pasara a su única y primera hija.

—Sí, es el mejor agente de la agencia, y creo que además es el más adecuado para la misión.

—Tenemos un trato —y los dos hombres estrecharon sus manos. Ambos con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

A unos metros de ese lugar, caminado por el pasillo de la misma agencia. Pero un día más tarde.

Jacob Black pensaba en todo lo que su vida —si es que se le puede llamar vida— hasta entonces le había quitado. No era posible tener tan mala suerte. La reciente muerte de su padre en manos del mafioso más grande del condado le había dejado marcado de por vida. Toda su familia estaba muerta, no entendía porque la vida se había ensañado así con él. Pero por sus venas corría algo mejor conocido como sed de venganza. Aún no le cabía en la cabeza el accidente donde sus hermanas perdieron la vida, las gemelas habían tenido un accidente, si como no. Nada más le podía pasar para empeorar su vida ¿o sí?

Y ahora le informaban que tenía que cuidar a una niña rica y mimada. La hija del famoso y millonario Charlie Swan.

—Genial tengo que cuidar de una chica fresa... —_aunque es muy bonita_, pensó para su interior y refunfuñó mientras miraba la foto que iba en el fólder que contenía todo lo relacionado con la misión— ¡Diablos! Una misión que implica ir a la escuela. Alguna vez tendré una misión que no implique la escuela... —se quejó Jacob algo frustrado por la situación.

Salió del ese lugar y se dirigió a manejar su nuevo auto cero kilómetros. Una preciosidad, según él, y era verdad. Ahora Jake estaba camino al colegio. Donde se encontraría por primera vez con Isabella Swan. Llegó rápido. Adentro lo esperaba el director.

El hombre, grande, gordo y canoso, lo acompaño a su primera clase y mientras caminaban por el pasillo hablaban de su nueva estadía en el instituto.

—Es un placer tenerlo en el instituto joven Black. Tiene usted muchas referencias —dijo el director sonriéndole como si se hubiera ganado un Premio Novel. Jacob rodó los ojos y siguió caminando.

Cualquiera que conociera a Jake diría que no era él porque su vestimenta hacia que pasara desapercibido. Era todo un nerd o algo así. Usaba una polera de cuadritos negros y blancos, pantalones color negro y el pelo normal.

—Por aquí —le indicó el director mostrándole.

Rápidamente así como lo exigía el reglamento de la agencia, Jacob reviso momentáneamente todo el aula, hasta que la encontró, sentada en la última fila, en la cuarta banca, se encontraba la que sería su misión principal…y un futuro dolor de cabeza.

—Buenos días jóvenes —dijo el gran hombre que acompañaba a Black, acaparando la mirada de los presentes—, les presento a su nuevo compañero. —hizo un espacio para que Jake pasara completamente, quedando expuesto ante toda la clase, la cual lo miro de arriba abajo y siguieron con sus ocupaciones.

El director le dio unas cuantas indicaciones al profesor, quien era un hombre flacuchento, alto, sin pelo en la nuca y dientes horribles, y salió del aula. Mientras Jake seguía parado, actuando como un autentico _nerd_.

—¿Cuál es su nombre jovencito? —el que el profesor lo llamara de esa manera hizo que la sangre de Jake comenzara a hervir, pero debía comportarse, no estaba en la agencia ejercitándose o peleando contra un rival que también era su compañero de trabajo la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Mi… mi nombre… es… Jacob… Black…—la técnica del tartamudeo no le salía para nada mal, podría ganar un oscar por ser tan buen actor—pero me…pueden…llama…mar Jake…

—Muy bien, Black toma asiento junto a la señorita Swan…—indico el profesor, mientras clavaba sus ojos nuevamente en la pizarra.

Mientras Jake se acercaba al lugar que le habían asignado, escucho algo así como un…"genial, así como para que mi popularidad aumente"

_Ya somos dos, yo te tendré que cuidar…niña ilusa_, pensó Jacob mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

Las clases pasaron normales, pero Bella se sentía intimidada por la presencia del chico nuevo, que daba la casualidad, estaba en todas sus clases…

—Bueno jóvenes, hay reasignación de pareja de laboratorio, debido a que como ya saben, hay un nuevo alumno —el profesor de biología observo a sus alumnos, y cinco segundos después, una sonrisa se poso en sus labios finos, mostrando sus dientes—, Jacob serás la nueva pareja de Bella…

—¿¡Qué! —dijo Bella indignada por lo que el profesor acababa de hacer— ,mi compañero es Mike, además estamos a medio semestre…no es justo… —la chica trato de defenderse…

—Señorita Swan, usted es una alumna mas en mi clase, y sabe que si no le parece, se ira de mi clase y repetirá todo el semestre…

—Eso no es justo… —refutó Bella, ante la mirada atenta de todos, pero la que más le pesaba era la de su ahora nueva pareja de laboratorio.

Jacob como siempre, se limitaba a asentir y evitaba cruzar palabra alguna con Bella, lo que para la chica era mejor, ya que no querían que la excluyeran sus amigas, por juntarse con un _nerd_; y es que no había, pregunta a la que Jake no respondiera, dando a conocer, que poseía una gran inteligencia.

Al terminar las clases Jake se alejó rumbo a su auto a toda velocidad… Esperó a que Bella arrancara su camioneta, roja y vieja de pacotilla, para seguirla a una distancia prudente, según él. Ya que el a partir de ese día viviría en su casa…

* * *

><p><strong>De antemano agradecemos sus reviews, esperemos y les agrade la idea que les presentamos. Gracias.<strong>


	2. ¿Quien eres?

**Aqui les traemos el nuevo capitulo, esperamos nos dejen muchos reviews que son los que nos motivan a seguir escribiendo y yo los necesitare porque me toca escribir el siguiente capitulo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Quien eres?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Bella estaba exhausta, ese día en el instituto había sido simplemente agotador, y para su mala fortuna le habían impuesto un Nerd de compañero. Un Nerd raro ya que no usaba lentes, pero tartamudeaba y que molesto era eso. ¿Cómo podía tartamudear si era tan inteligente? ¿Acaso sus padres no le enseñaron a mover la boca?<p>

Bella estaciono su camioneta al momento que un auto también se detenía detrás de ella. Un auto último modelo súper. Por lo menos eso habían comentado todas las chicas que lo habían visto, pero para ella era suficiente su camioneta roja y antigua. No le importaba que su padre le pudiera comprar un auto mejor cuando ella tenía su camioneta con un gran significado sentimental. Quien la quiera alejar de su camioneta, absténgase a las consecuencias.

¿Por qué demonios se estacionaba un auto en frente de su casa si su padre no dijo que alguien vendría de visitas? Charlie por seguridad de ella siempre decía que se digiera antes de tiempo quien vendría al hogar para no sacrificar su vida. Como si la vida de ella fuera tan apreciada… Bella solo quería ser una chica común y corriente, sin un padre multimillonario que la sobreprotegiera. No, Bella quería ser normal, para no tener siempre cuidado con quien se juntaba. Como su ex hermanastro, Edward, quien se fue ya que Charlie dijo que necesitaba su pieza ya que alguien especial vendría. Dios maldiga a esa "especial" visita.

Ojala se fuera pronto.

Pero… también el hombre del auto súper podría ser unos de los mafiosos. Que estúpido era ese maldito si la vino atacar a su casa, el lugar más seguro que podía haber. Los guardias siempre estaban en el patio, es más, estaba uno al lado del auto… sin embargo, este guardia no se movía ¡pero qué joder!

¿Podría ser que un mafioso les pagara a los guardias para poder matarla? ¿Ese día ella moriría?

Del otro auto, se bajó el mismo chico que le asignaron en el instituto ¿ese Nerd la estaba siguiendo acaso?

Ella se bajo del auto. Mirando a Jacob —si, ese era su nombre, casi se le olvida—, quien se acercaba a ella a paso tranquilo, ya no parecía Nerd, puesto que traía todo el pelo despeinado y unas gafas que debieron ser ultra caras. Mirándolo de esa forma, el chico no estaba nada mal. Además de que tenía un buen físico.

Cuando Jacob estuvo cerca, Bella reclamó.

— ¿Acaso… —tomó mucho aire y luego lo miró con el ceño fruncido—, acaso me estabas siguiendo?

Jacob, serio, negó con la cabeza.

—Negativo —responde con su voz normal. Ronca.

Bella se acercó unos pasos a él, pisando el hermoso y verde pasto de su casa blanca. El guardia a su lado estaba quieto, era para los dos como si no estuviera. Jacob, al llegar, se sorprendió de la gran casa blanca. Ya no le sorprendería si tenía piscina o algo parecido. Hasta puede jurar que detrás de la casa se encontraba con un Zoológico.

Jacob odiaba la voz de la niña, le recordaba a la de sus hermanas. La odio más por eso.

— ¿Entonces qué haces en mi casa? —casi grita Bella ya exasperada por el extraño ¿Podía ser un psicópata? Si, no había pruebas que demostraran lo contrario—. No me vengas diciendo que disfrutabas el panorama, porque no hay mucho que ver por aquí.

—No estoy autorizado para darte información —le respondió este a su vez cabreándose con la conducta de ella ¿acaso no le habían enseñado a no mover la boca?

No le serviría de nada, al parecer, preguntarle cosas sin sentido.

— ¿Y por lo menos se puede saber que paso con tu "antigua voz", ósea el tartamudeo?

Jacob negó con la cabeza. Se sacó las gafas ultra caras dejando ver a Bella sus ojos negros… y fríos.

— ¿Terminaste de preguntar? —le preguntó mirándola fijamente para ver si le infundía terror como a otras chicas. La mayoría si se aterraban ante su mirada fría, sin emociones. Bella no se inmuto.

La chica castaña se dio media vuelta y camino a su casa sin dar segundas miradas para atrás. Jacob la siguió de cerca, después de todo, para eso estaba ahí, para cuidar a la niñita mimada de papá. Bueno, si era agente, tenía que aferrarse a las consecuencias de aquello.

Al momento de entrar, Charlie Swan le esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias por venir —lo saludó y le invito un trago en su mini bar que estaba cerca de la entrada—. ¿Cómo se lo tomó Bella?

—Señor, usted aún no le ha dicho nada. Creo que me cree un psicópata ¿es bueno? —en verdad no le importaba, pero trataba de hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible. Charlie sonrió abiertamente.

—No te hará daño, no por lo menos si no le haces daño. Créeme. Su pieza está en el segundo piso, segunda pieza a la derecha —se levantó de la silla del mini bar y se fue rápidamente, como alma que se lo lleva el diablo. Ósea, esa fue toda la maravillosa conversación que llevo a cabo gastar cinco minutos preciados de su vida.

Jacob quedo solo, sentado en el mini bar y pensando en la chiquilla mimada que no lo quería conocer por su aspecto de Nerd en el instituto… y ahora tenía que decirle lo que hizo su padre. Genial. Lo último que quería era lidiar con problemas de chicas mimadas, pero si no quería perder su trabajo y la buena paga recibida, era mejor hacer las cosas a su debido tiempo y tal cual cómo se las ordenaban. Tan indirectamente como directamente.

Bufó y maldijo en silencio.

Mientras tanto en el segundo piso en la pieza de Bella.

— ¡Ven cuanto antes! —Gritó Bella a Edward a través de su teléfono—. Ese chico psicópata me siguió hasta la casa.

Edward se rió al otro lado del auricular. Su sonrisa era hermosa, y su voz aterciopelada aún más. Ellos no eran hermanos y Bella estaba agradecida por eso. No quería un hermano y además su relación con Edward era muy unida. Demasiado.

—Ya, mi cielo, en unos momentos estoy allá contigo —respondió Edward y colgó.

Ella se acostó en su cama de dos plazas blancas. Su pieza era enorme, había dos espejos de cuerpo completo; uno en el baño y otro en la pieza al lado de su armario de dos puertas blancas. Dos mesitas a los lados de su cama, cada una con una lámpara diferente y en los cajones de las mesitas libros y más libros, además tenía un librero donde dejaba los libros que no tenían lugar en su pieza. Un perchero en la esquina derecha y dos ventanas, una a cada lado de su cama arriba de las mesitas. La alfombra en el suelo era de un bonito diseño y ultra cara. Su padre se la había comprado.

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Ella gimió, no quería ver a nadie que no sea Edward.

—Papá, no quiero nada —estaba harta de tener una casa de millonarios y que toda su familia pasara la mayoría del tiempo en esta.

La puerta se abrió sin permiso y por esta entro Jacob.

—No soy tu padre, por si te preguntas, niñita —espetó Jacob.

Bella se sobresalto al escuchar la voz ronca y nueva del Nerd del instituto. Frunció el ceño, enojada. Se levanto de la casa y se acerco a chico.

— ¿Qué demonios haces adentro de mi casa? ¡Salte! ¡Ahora! —le gritó en la cara. Jacob, pasando una mano detrás de la cabeza de la chica y otra tapándole la boca, la calló completamente.

—No me gusta que me griten. Bien, ¿me dejaras hablar? —preguntó ante la mirada atónita de la chica castaña. Ella asintió ya que nada podía decir y Jacob la soltó lentamente, para ver si mentía y llegaba a soltar un grito. Gracias a dios eso no paso.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó la muchacha.

—Ya sabes mi nombre, no veo porque tenga que decírtelo otra vez. Soy tu nuevo guardaespaldas, contratado por tu padre hace por lo menos cinco días para cuidarte de… algo.

— ¿De qué? —ella hizo como si no hubiera escuchado bien la última palabra de Jacob.

—No tengo permitido darte más información. Bien, eso es todo.

Jacob salió de la habitación, perseguido por Bella que venía detrás de él, aún con muchas preguntas que hacerle. Pero al parecer ese cabrón no quería responderle ninguna de ellas porque no se lo permitían ¿y quién se lo impedía? ¿Su abuela? ¿Su mamita? No creía que fuera un fantasma que él solamente pudiera ver. Estaría loco para eso.

Bella se puso en frente de él, evitándole el paso a bajar las escaleras.

— ¿Así que mi guardaespaldas? ¿Entonces me tendrás que cuidar todo el día? —aún necesitaba más respuestas, la que le dieron había sido muy vaga. No le había gustado.

Jacob masculló por lo bajo.

—Aléjate niñita, tengo que hacer mi trabajo y lo primero que tengo que hacer es ver si todo está en orden en esta casa, hasta tus llamadas, así que si no quieres que empiece por tu celular es mejor que te apartes —no la podía empujar, en verdad no le podía hacer daño ni sentimental, lo que era imposible, ni daño físico. Pero eran muchas las ganas que tenía de empujarla para que lo dejara pasar.

—Hey, nadie, y repito, NADIE se mete con mis cosas —resopló la chica.

Jacob sonrió malévolamente. Elevó una ceja.

— ¿Eso crees? —dijo desafiante.

Bella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados por un momento y luego le dejo pasar. Bien, si eso era lo que quería, bien. Lo dejó pasar y se le quedo mirando mientras bajaba las escaleras adecuadamente.

Maldito Jacob Black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aqui el capitulo, esperamos que les haya gustado. Gracias por leernos<strong>


	3. Peleas

**Antes que nada Feliz Navidad y un Feliz Año Nuevo a todas(os) los que leen este fic. Esperamos que todo lo que desean se cumpla...Aqui les traemos el nuevo capitulo de nuestro fic. Esperamos que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Peleas<em>**

* * *

><p>Jacob estaba terminando de revisar el perímetro de la casa-mansión, entonces notó que en la entrada se estacionaba un Volvo plateado, un auto genial. De él bajaba un chico de piel pálida, más bien parecido a un fantasma, con pelo cobrizo bien arreglado.<p>

_Otro niño de papi_, pensó Jacob.

Black lo observó detenidamente, para ver si este extraño no hacía algún movimiento inapropiado que pusiera en peligro a la odiosa niña que yacía en el segundo piso de la mansión.

Cuando el desconocido llegó a la puerta principal tuvo la delicadeza de tocar el timbre, lo que a Jacob le pareció tan educado, aunque para él eso no importaba, el tipo que entraba a la casa, seguía siendo un sospechoso. Nadie se escapaba de la larga lista.

Jacob intentó interceptarlo en el recibidor pero cuando él llego al lugar, el desconocido ya no se encontraba, lo que le indicaba que no era tan desconocido como él se lo imaginaba, así que le preguntó a la muchacha del servicio, mucama, que él suponía; había abierto la puerta.

La joven empleada le indicó que aquel joven había subido a la habitación de Bella, lo que para él era ahora si muy sospechoso. Ya que Charlie no le había informado de las visitas de la joven, y ella tampoco. Pero para su sorpresa la pareja descendía por las escaleras cuando él estaba comenzando a subir a investigar, Bella no se inmutó e incluso trató de ignorarlo, pero Edward se sorprendió de ver aquel joven alto y moreno que lo miraba fríamente, aún más fríamente que él.

—Vamos a la terraza, ¿te apetece venir? —Preguntó Bella a Jacob, el cual no le respondió nada—, como quieras…

— ¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Edward mientras le abría la puerta de la terraza, como todo un caballero, a Bella, mientras eran seguidos a una distancia prudente por Jacob.

—Es mi nuevo perro guardián… —ambos jóvenes rieron estrepitosamente mientras Jacob soltaba un rugido por lo bajo.

—En serio, entonces por eso Charlie me quito mi habitación —la chica castaña asintió mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de la terraza que estaban al lado de la piscina, después Edward la imito—, creí que los perros dormían en el jardín —los chicos volvieron a reír mientras Jacob seguía igual de frió que antes, como si no escuchara nada.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no puedo contradecir a Charlie, ya lo conoces —dijo Bella mientras tomaba un poco de limonada con hielo y un limoncito en la orilla del vaso que les había llevado la chica del servicio hace no mucho.

—Que te parece si salimos un rato, no sé, al cine tal vez —dijo el chico de pelo cobrizo, divertido tomando la mano de la chica entre las suyas, ambas pálidas.

—Claro Edward —con que el chico se llamaba _Edward_—, vamos, hace tiempo que no salimos juntos —la chica se puso de pie—. Espera en la recepción mientras me cambio.

—Negativo —se escuchó la voz ronca de Jacob por primera vez en mucho rato cuando Bella estaba por entrar a la casa—. Hoy no me apetece salir.

—Nadie te está invitando a ti —dijo Edward acercándose al agente amenazadoramente. Miro a Bella por unos momentos—. Anda, Bella, sube a arreglarte.

—He dicho que no —el agente elevó la voz un poco más para que le tomaran en serio, dando a entender que no sedería por nada en el mundo.

—No te metas perro, ella quiere salir conmigo y tu no me lo vas a impedir —dijo Edward acercándose a él y cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa tan cara que llevaba Jacob en ese momento.

—Suéltame imbécil, si no quieres terminar con el brazo roto —dijo Jacob lo más calmadamente posible.

—No me hagas reír —dijo Edward después de que soltó una carcajada. Mientras la chica Swan observaba la escena divertida, nunca antes creyó que vería algo así, en su casa casi nunca pasaba nada interesante y este show la emocionaba.

Entonces Jacob golpeó a Edward en el estomago, por lo que este soltó un quejido, lo que hizo reaccionar a la joven que seguía esperando por más acción.

—Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte estúpido…—dijo Edward recuperando el aire—, acaso no sabes quién soy yo… —Jacob no lo sabía y tenía una pequeña curiosidad. Su mirada seguía igual de fría que siempre—. Soy Edward Cullen, hijo de Carlisle y Esme Cullen…

—No era necesaria tanta explicación, pero gracias de todos modos… —Interrumpió Jacob con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro.

_Hasta con esa sonrisa se ve sexy el idiota ese_, pensó Bella y no puedo evitar que en su boca se formara una sonrisa.

—Maldito perro… —gritó Edward abalanzándose sobre el agente quien rápidamente lo esquivó haciendo que su agresor se encabronara más—, eres perro muerto…

Cullen volvió a tomar impulso para embestir a Jake…quien no lo esquivó sino que intercepto el ataque, pero por la fuerza impuesta por Edward y el lugar donde Jake estaba parado, no pudo evitar que cayeran al agua.

Edward tenía cara de frustración y pánico porque no era un excelente nadador, es más odiaba el agua, ya fuese en una piscina o en algún lago, ya que de pequeño había caído a una piscina y se estaba ahogando hasta que su padre lo sacó de ella.

Mientas que Jacob estaba tranquilo intentando salir rápido de la piscina ya que no tenía ganas de estar en el agua, él no le tenía miedo a una piscina, él era un excelente nadador, el mejor de la agencia si se podría decir.

La chica no paraba de reír ya que la escena era muy graciosa, ver a dos jóvenes guapos empapados todo por culpa de una estúpida pelea por no dejarla ir al cine. Pero su risa cayó cuando vio que Edward se estaba ahogando por lo que soltó un grito de horror.

—Jacob has algo —le dijo al chico que estaba ya fuera de la piscina, quien se volteó en seguida y observó como el otro chico se hundía poco a poco en el agua.

Y en un acto heroico Jacob se lanzó a la piscina para sacar a Edward de esta. Al llegar a donde estaba este, lo tomó del brazo y lo empujo por el agua, una vez fuera, comenzó a reanimar al joven, que por su temor al agua, se había desmayado.

Jacob puso las manos sobre el pecho del joven y lo presiono un par de veces… el joven parecía no reaccionar… así que repite la acción un par de veces más… hasta que Edward escupe el agua que había ingerido estando en la piscina.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Bella mientras finge ayudar a Jacob a pasar a Edward a una silla.

—Si pequeña estoy bien —dice apenas con un hilo de voz.

—Creo que nuestra salida al cine queda oficialmente cancelada —dice con alegría en su tono de voz—.Gracias Jacob —le dice sarcásticamente al joven, que le regala una mirada cargada de indiferencia.

—Creo que debo irme —dice Edward un poco más recupero, mientras se levanta de la silla, algo mareado, pero bien.

—Y yo creo que me debes la vida —dice Jacob con alevosía en la voz.

—Jacob, por favor —interviene Bella—. Después hablaremos de esto…

—Ya lo creo —dice Jacob mientras se dirige al interior de la casa seguido de la pareja de jóvenes.

Edward toma la mano de Bella, en señal de arrepentimiento por lo que acaba de pasar, así que la chica le acaricia la mejilla intentando demostrar que no hay nada que perdonar.

—¿Te volveré a ver? —pregunta la chica mientras Edward se detiene en el marco de la puerta…

—Claro pequeña las veces que quieras —entonces una sonrisa torcida se posa en su rostro pálido—, pero espero que eduques mejor a tu perro.

—Nunca cambiaras ¿verdad? —a lo que el chico niega y después besa la mejilla de Bella para luego dirigirse a su auto y perderse entre alguna calle del pueblo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aqui el capitulo, esperamos su review y muchas gracias de antemano. Sus review nos inspiran a Amiga del Alma, Chica Estrellita y a mi...<strong>


	4. Biologia

**Despues de una larga, pero sentida ausencia regresamos con el siguiente capitulo de este fic, aunque me parece que no les esta gustando, porque nos han dejado pocos reviews. Pero bueno, gracias a los que los han dejado.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Biologia<strong>_

* * *

><p>Bella miró a Jacob, este ahora tenía que llevarla hasta el instituto por órdenes de su padre… esto cada vez se ponía peor y no mejoraba las cosas el hecho de que ellos no hablan casi nada. En las dos semanas solo había intercambiado un par de palabras con respecto a la libertad que tenía ella.<p>

En fin de cuentas, ella tuvo que presentarle a su grupo a Jacob, lo recibieron bien, demasiado bien, y ella no esperaba eso, estaba segura de que seria peor. Así que Jacob en el grupo de sus amigos era bien famoso. Alice le había echado el ojo y los chicos decían que era genial.

Si claro, si lo vieran como ella lo ve.

Y ahora para empeorar las cosas ella no podía usar su auto querido y tenia que ir en el auto de él… ahora si que parecía una niñita de diez años a la que tienen que pasar a buscar al colegio porque no puede ser independiente.

Jacob estacionó el auto en el instituto. Llevaba puesto una camiseta cara ya que Bella le había cambiado todo su armario y quemado la demás ropa, de modo que al otro día Jacob solo tuvo que ponerse la ropa nueva de su armario ultra cara que había puesto Bella.

Ella no sabia si ese acto había sido bueno o malo, después de todo no se veía nada mal con sus nuevas prendas de vestir… ¡en que demonios estaba pensando!... bien, al parecer no había dormido bien.

Jacob se bajó del auto, dejando a Bella sola en este con sus pensamientos. Alejándose del lugar y de ella lo antes posible. Bella, se bajó al poco después, no sin antes que el auto empezara a hacer sonidos insoportables por haber abierto al puerta.

Los chicos estaban apoyados en una camioneta sacándose fotos y Alice con Jacob hablando en una esquina, ella no se acerco a escuchar, pero sus oídos la traicionaron y escucho su conversación, o por lo menos lo que Alice dijo.

—Te ves genial con ese nuevo atuendo.

Jacob no estaba muy alegre por ver que Bella había cambiado todo su atuendo. Ahora tenía que llevarla al instituto y llevarla de vuelta, como si ya no fuera suficiente el martirio que le estaban dando. Maldita niña mimada.

Él le sonrió a Alice por el cumplido. Escuchó como Bella bufó a sus espaldas.

La niña mimada debe sufrir las consecuencias de cambiar mi aspecto sin mi autorización, pensó Jacob al verla.

La campana sonó. Bella tenía clases se Biologia. Todo el grupo entro en el instituto y se dirigieron a sus clases, Jacob tenia casi las mismas clases que Bella menos una, la de matematicas. Mejor asi, no queria pasar todo el tiempo con esa niña. Pero ese dia seria un viernes, vendito viernes que quedaba lejos, muy lejos para Jacob. Angela tenía la misma materia que ellos ese día.

Al entrar en sus salas se sentaron juntos. Bien, y para empeorar las cosas para Jacob se sentaban juntos desde que llego, en ese lugar no lo tomaban como un Nerd, al parecer en eso habia fallado, por la culpa de Bella, asi que hacer eso hacia que se viera raro. Esa niña se conocia a todos en el instituto. Y él que queria pasar desapercibido.

El profesor entró a la sala de clases con un café en mano y en la otra su gran maletín llenos de papeles. Se sentó en su silla, abrió su maletín y sacó unos exámenes. Si, ese día habría un largo y cansado examen. Para Jacob eso no era problema, por algo fue agente a temprana edad y no necesito del instituto. Él se sabía todo de todo. El profesor pidió solamente lápiz en las mesas y empezó a entregar las pruebas.

La primera pregunta era ¿que es la biologia?, esa si que estaba facil, Jacob escribió.

_La biología, es aquella ciencia que estudia a los seres vivos. Ya sean estos animales, plantas o seres humanos. Principalmente, la biología, se preocupa de los procesos vitales de cada ser. Como su nacimiento, desarrollo, muerte y procreación. Por lo que estudia el ciclo completo de los mismos. Lo que le permite, una visión globalizada y más exacta, de cada uno de ellos._

Terminó el examen rápidamente y se relajó en su silla, mientras Bella a su lado aún estaba en la quinta pregunta. Tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba totalmente concentrada en esa hoja con palabras. Con una mano tenía el lápiz y la otra golpeaba la mesa suavemente con impaciencia, y nerviosa. Si Jacob no viviera hace una semana en la misma casa que ella pensaría que no estudio en lo más mínimo, pero él si vivía ahí y vio como Bella no se despego de su pieza y libro en los cuatro últimos días.

Jacob estuvo esperando por lo menos media hora a que los demás terminaran. Él se fijó en que algunos ni siquiera habían respondido y habían abandonado el examen dejándolo en una esquina de la mesa. Bella a su lado suspiró y rayó lo que había escrito. Dejo la prueba de lado sin contestar tres preguntas.

Bella posó su frente en el banco y suspiró. El profesor se llevo todas los exámenes.

Tocó el timbre de salida. Sin embargo ella no se movió se su asiento. Jacob maldijo por lo bajo, no podia salir si ella no lo hacia... joder, porque no le dieron algo mejor que eso. Bella, cuando se percató de su presencia lo miró con el mismo odio desde el día en que se conocieron.

—Salte de aquí, no estoy de humor para que me ester mirando con esa cara —le dijo Bella con un tono amenazador.

—No estoy aquí porque quiero niña mimada —a Bella no le gustaba ese termino que usaba Jacob con ella. Puede que su padre le diera un guardaespaldas, pero ella no se lo había pedido, solo supo cuando Jacob llego a su casa y le explicó él de una manera de querer terminar rápido las cosas.

—Entonces vete...

Jacob frunció el ceño. Esto ya lo estaba empezando a molestar... de nuevo.

—Lo que acabas de hacer es una jodida prueba, si no te la sabias es porque no tienes nada en la cabeza o con que pensar y no tengo yo nada que ver si te sacas una buena nota —Jacob solo hablaba bien cuando estaba solo con Bella o alguien quien conociera sus propósitos.

Bella no respondió.

Jacob apretó los puños... se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, pero joder no podía dejarla sola, no sabía si la agencia lo estaba observando o no. Maldito trabajo. Jacob se detuvo abruptamente bajo el marco de la puerta... y miró a Bella que estaba aún en la mesa.

No se podia ir al menos que le dijiera.

—... No tienes mala nota... —dijo enojado y frío.

Bella lo miró.

—¿Qué?

No lo iba a repetir, esa niña tiene que aprender a estudiar. Bella iba a decirle algo pero en esos momento apareció Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Vamos, chicos... los demás los esperan —miró a Jake y lo tomó del brazo—, ven, nos están esperando... —y se lo llevó sin que él pudiera decir palabra alguna.

Bella no se movió. ¿Jacob le había dicho algo bueno acaso? No, solo se lo dijo para que ella saliera. Se levantó de su asiento y salió de la sala en dirección a la cafetería del instituto. No tardo mucho en llegar, pero ese día no tenía ganas de sentarse en grupo, así que tomó su comida y se fue a una mesa solitaria. Miró por la ventana, afuera estaba lloviendo, típico de Forks.

Bella miró la mesa donde estaban sus amigos y se percató de que Jacob la estaba mirando... maldito agente, debería entender que ella no necesitaba de su compañía en todas partes y que este vigilando cada uno de sus malditos pasos. Ángela se acercó a ella.

—¿Te sabes las buenas nuevas? —dijo la chica sentandose a su lado.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Una fiesta en la casa de Alice, esta noche, tienes que llevar una pareja... —Ángela tomó un sorbo de su bebid y comió tambien otro poco.

Bella no había tocado en lo más mínimo su comida. No tenía mucha hambre. Miró a su amiga y sonrió... ya sabía a quien invitar y así alejarse por lo menos un poco de ese agente.

—Invitare a Edward, a él le encantan las fiestas.

Ángela le sonrió.

—Genial, ya todos tenemos pareja.

Bella se sorprendió por el comentario de su amiga.

—¿Todos? —preguntó abriendo un poco los ojos. Ojala no fuera quien ella cree que ira... no quería ser vigilada por toda su vida, ella también quería ser libre, no una prisionera. Su amiga asintió, no podia hablar por la comida—, ok, no se si vaya...

Ángela tragó su comida y la miró alarmada.

—Tienes que ir, si no vas yo no ire, no quiero estar con Alice y Jessica juntas sin ti... por favor, ya saben como son esas dos y lo que serian capaz de hacer que yo haga —suplicó su amiga. Ella tenía razón, cuando las chicas se les pasaban unas copas hacían cualquier cosa y siempre metían a Ángela en sus cosas. La pobre no ha podido escapar por si sola, siempre tiene que estar Bella para sacarla de el embrollo

—Bien, ire, pero con una condicion...

—Si, si, todo lo que digas...

Bella sonrió.

—Me prestaras tu mejor vestido.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leernos ;)<br>**


End file.
